


Morning Bombshell

by citrusprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, its just a bunch of fluff, kageyama is bad at feelings, no actual plot, this is rlly short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusprince/pseuds/citrusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama and Hinata's one year anniversary, and let's just say that Kageyama isn't very prepared for what he wakes up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea and wrote it as I went along, so I apologize for any errors! It's super short but I hope you still enjoy the gross fluff.

“Hinata…”

“Hm?”

“What the fuck is this?” Kageyama slowly inquires, staring in shock at the scene before him.

“It’s your one year anniversary present!!! What do ya think?” Hinata exclaims, jolting his arms above his head and grinning proudly at his work. 

Silence filled the room as Kageyama failed to respond. Before him was a banner that read “Happy Anniversary!” with a badly painted heart, millions of balloons each with a different face drawn on them with marker, and brightly colored streamers thrown in random places. He was absolutely speechless. Sure, he figured Hinata would remember their anniversary and get him something small, but he did not expect him to wake up at the crack of dawn to decorate their entire kitchen for him. He even gave each balloon their own special face! And there’s a billion of them!!! 

Kageyama was clueless as to how to react to something so meaningful. Did he want him to tackle hug him? Kiss him? Call him a dumbass?? He just didn’t know. So, he did the only logical thing to do in this situation;

He began to silently cry. His bottom lip trembled as tears escaped and rolled down his red cheeks. It took Hinata a few seconds to realize what was happening. Once catching sight of the tears his face contorted into one of panic. He grabbed his hair as he tried to think of what to do as quickly as possible. Seconds later he jumped into Kageyama’s arms, engulfing the crying boy in a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m sorry!! Please don’t cry! What’s wrong was it something I said do you not like the color scheme are the balloons ugly the heart looks shitty I know-” his words jumbled together in a frenzy of panic. 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hinata’s neck as Kageyama buried his face in his orange locks. 

“Please shut the hell up.” his muffled voice spoke. Hinata stopped talking immediately and pulled himself away from the taller boy. He searched Kageyama’s face finding his face flushed and a small pout on his lips, piercing blue eyes looking everywhere but at him. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from the short boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just- It’s just- I didn’t-” he just couldn’t seem to put his thoughts into words. The blush on his face ran up to his ears and down his neck, becoming even more evident than before. Rubbing the back of his head he began to speak.

“I just...didn’t expect something this big?? Hell I wasn’t even fully sure that you’d actually remember, let alone wake up this early just to decorate for me. No one has really put so much effort and care into a celebration like this. You even gave each balloon it’s own facial expression how long did that even take you?? And how did you get the streamers that high?! Did you hurt yourself?! Dumbass that’s dangerous why would y-” 

His babbling was broken by a pair of lips smashing into his own. It took a moment for him to process what was happening, but soon after he moved his lips to match HInata’s. Soft lips felt perfect on his slightly chapped ones, the faint taste of cupcake flavored chapstick present. Small fingers ran through his raven hair, with the other hand fisting his pajama shirt. He grabbed Hinata’s waist pulling him as close as he could, basking in the warmth the petite body provided him. 

After a few moments the pair had to break for air. They gazed at each other lovingly, taking short gasps of breath. A fond smile spread on Hinata’s face, his eyes slightly squinting and crinkling at the sides. Kageyama’s face tinged red at the close proximity of their faces, the tiniest of smiles growing on his face. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Bakayama. I did this because I love you and want to have the best one year anniversary with you, start to finish. It was no problem at all, I promise.” His gentle voice successfully soothed Kageyama’s worries, calming him back down. The shorter boy stood on his tip toes to peck him on the nose, earning yet another blush. 

“And how could I forget?! I didn’t deal with your bullshit tosses for a year for nothing!” He exclaimed, a playful glint in his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed at his words. 

“HEY! I ONLY SEND YOU THE BEST TOSSES!” He retorted, thwacking Hinata on the back of his head. He earned a giggle in response; Hinata lightly punching his side in return. Kageyama couldn’t help it when the corner of his mouth twitched upwards at the sight of his laughing boyfriend. He couldn’t help it when the only thing he could of in that moment was how cute Hinata was, and how lucky he is to have him. He threw his arms over Hinata’s shoulder and turned the other way. 

“Dumbass Hinata..” He mumbled, but not a single ounce of spite could be detected in his voice.


End file.
